The light in his darkness
by candykiller11
Summary: A man of magic and a girl of mushrooms find unsuspected love on a adventure that will change their lives forever. battles will be fought,love tested, allies made and fluff to the point of suffocation! Can zeoy a simple mushroom farmer and captor of rythains heart.figure out the mages dark secret while saving the master of magic from him self?
1. The day of fire rewrite

chapter 1:the tail of the "OLD WORLD"

We start our adventure with a sleeping young man, this mans name is Rythian Nrobredne a student of the equivalent and thaumic he hides a secret that no one must know!.He knows today is special but only if he knew how so...

(rythian's pov)

Waking up I groggily roll out of bed in which I fell face first on the getting up which was a trial itself I dragged myself or more specifically floated to my bedroom my mess of black hair from my face i looked up into the mirror.I already knew I had a full out grin but it was confirmed when i saw it in the mirror. i was happy for today was a special day i knew it would be great! until i saw what was in the mirror my eyes my undisguised glowing purple eyes but not even that could dampen my happiness for today was the day i told Zoey Proasheck a simple mushroom farmer how i fel.t..."zo~ey" ...she's a very funny girl with a bright mind with fiery red hair to say she was beautiful was an understatement,but i swear she talks to her mushrooms sometimes,but that didn't bother me when i realized i started to daydream again i started to get ready. As i got my cloak i could swear i heard someone shout i went to my window to investigate. Then i saw something that has horrified me!Zoeys mushroom farm was being engulfed in flames as if serpents trying to swallow it flames licked up the largest mushroom seeing this only one word went through my mind 'ZOEY!' i ran to my bedside ripping out my drawer i took out my arcane rings as i was just about to put them on i saw and ducan two scientists who hated each being the lacky boy of sipsco my pretend to be nice is a cold calculating man of evil and Duncan a madman who mashed together magic and science to a dangerous degree They were blasting each other with arcane and electrical energy. it was amazingly both terrifying and beautiful red flames rippled through the sky like visible sound waves and arks of electricity danced around them in amazing patterns i was transfixed until sjin hit my roof with his ring of ignition my roof was on fire in a nanosecond. Suddenly my room was engulfed in i was about to shout at him and give chase they were gone like nothing happened.I got an eerie felling and then i saw explosion of arcane and nuclear energy i was horrified at the shear power i could sense from it. It shook the ground like a eruption of eminence as the wall came close to my house i put up my protection field just in time then a gigantic white wall of energy hit me as my field shattered i could hear a screech one i knew all to well it was hers...then Darkness.

We now set our sights on a young woman named proasheck in is coming out of her house now!.

(zoey's pov)

As i exited my house then suddenly i got the weird feeling that someone was talking about me but i guess i'll just ask jim if he heard anyone near the i walked down the path i watered the genaro twins,got rid of harolds weeds and stopped in front of big jim. Jim is my biggest mushroom in fact jim was bigger than my house! though i don't see why he wouldn't he isn't the mushroom king for nothing! that and he stopped the mushroom bombings of 2090 but that's all in the past. As i was reminiscing of jims rise to power something horrible happened, a huge fire ball came out of nowhere and hit jim right on his cap! i was horrified.i quickly ran to get water. I suddenly stopped when i saw my entire farm on fire i could practically hear the red and brown citizens screaming in pain.I fell down sobbing i just couldn't handle the screams .But i had to keep going every second i wasted more and more mushrooms died. Suddenly I was blocked off from my house a huge blast of red energy hit the ground like a tidal wave,the path caved in to gigantic ravine i ran back to jim and hid under his top trying to cling to the last idea of safety then i heard a earth shattering explosion that could rival the word of**_ notch._**Then the last thing i saw was a white dome flash by my still burning farm swallowing it and me whole...then Darkness.

What will happen to the crazy farmer or the magic wielding knows!


	2. The awaking and the fall

_(wow can't believe someone wanted more so ok here's your second chapter)_

(rythian's pov)

strange was the only thing i could think of,the explosion was different.i only felt pain for a second but dear notch it was pain as if i died and went to the nether.i looked around but saw nothing 'uhh i'm i dead?'i tried to lift my arm it rose slowly and ' and here comes the pain' it felt i had taken a creeper to the head i felt like i was going to vomit i stood stood up falling instantly i tried again and fell flat on my face groaning in pain i got up again it repeated like this for a while but eventually i got my balance just around i saw complete darkness except a pinpoint of light.'well i should just use my shovel' i thought but i remembered how long it took me to get like any sane person would do i took out my destruction catalyst from my pointed it at the speck of light and gigantic wave of energy and a hole later i had an the dust settled i was blinded by the sudden light."ahh note to self NEVER do that again" after getting used to the light i stumbled around looking for any sign of where i was i saw nothing familiar "guess i'm gonna have to make a new base" i said aloud "and i need to stop talking to my self" i decided to look in my inventory to see if i had any thing of importance then my body went ridged and my eyes looked blankly foreword like always my inventory screen poped up looking in i had some dark matter tools a alchemy bag ,some glow stone,three stacks of wood and a my ring of arcana .i didn't bother looking in my alchemy bag it was mostly for dangerous or rare things. i put on my arcan ring and flew off to see a place to put a house after a few hours i realized i haven't had a drink since the explosion not knowing how long that was nor wanting to test dehydration i landed next to a lake to have a drink then i heard some thing "is that...screaming?" i said looking up i saw what looked like a body falling i heard it scream "JIM WHERE ARE YO- then it hit the lake, when it resurfaced it started failing about while screaming gibberish when it settled down i recognized her instantly "zoey" i said not above a wispier then she turned around and saw me smiling she said "oh hi rythian" then i calmly passed out.

(zoey's pov)

"hu what the" i looked around "huh i'm in the sky"

"oh my gosh i'm in the sky I've always wanted to be in the sky well actually i always wanted to fly but i can't sad face,i forgot what's happening oh more sky hu i'm still falling i must be high up" i looked down and saw the ground coming really really fast at me "ok zoey keep calm ,calm,cal-AHHHHH WHY ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!-calm"looking down i saw that i was heading for a fairly large lake "oh so i'm not going to die that's good to know,well while i'm not busy" i went straight as a board and my inventory popped in it i had reverend bone meal and a stack of lupus "hu that's weird i thought i put that away" then it hit me "jim?" i called out "jim?" i said i began to worry the king was gone he was going to be given the crown soon,at the top of my lungs i screamed "JIM WHERE ARE YO-"i was cut short by a lake hitting me. flailing around in panic i reached the surface,i have to admit i was a pretty good simmer."galberplat" i spat as water emptied out of my mouth. ok maybe not the best. i started to look around then i saw something.'oh its my neighbor rythian" he's a nice guy he stays to himself though.i think he studied tham,thauma ,thuam whatever. putting on on my best smile i waved and said "oh hi rythian" and then he fell to the in the water i thought 'wonder what happened to him?'

**the mage awakens the girl falls their fates are now intertwined not to mention a certain red string **

**(woo two down only blackrock,rebirth and rising to fit into this oh well)**


	3. i like this player----I DONT

the stories are really getting corrupted someone please help ):

(zoey's pov)

i swam to shore after he fell down,after a few minutes of poking him in the head with a stick i figured he passed out.i saw that the sun was going down i started to panic but saw a cave,  
i dragged him into it (he's A LOT heavier than he looks by the way).after that i quickly got some wood from a nearby tree and barricaded us in for the night.

then i lay down for the night falling into the comforting arms of my dreams...or so i thought

i was running...there were skeletons everywhere but their bones were charred and black i was running on a black brick floor,where the sky should have been was a cave like ceiling of red rock which felt horrifyingly familiar,i keeped bashing my way through the skeletons with some strange weapon,it was a black rod that was as long as my arm at the end there was a red piece of metal that went slightly higher than the middle of the rod and was attached to the rod with smaller rods,and another piece of red metal on the opposite side that was slightly lower that the first,both were glowing with a golden yellow skeletons finally stopped coming and i saw it it was horrid,its body was a rotting spinal cord that looked like it had been in a fire on top of its body was three heads the one on the left was screeching the one on the right was sobbing and the one in the middle had no emotion at all it came closer and closer i suddenly felt as if every fiber of my being was on before it could come any closer i was blinded by a white flash when i opened my eyes i only say one thing...darkness then at a bellowing volume i heard it..a voice..a voice to be feared a voice to be loved...and it said...

WAKE UP

the reference..wake up he he 


End file.
